1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel peroxy carbonate, a method for the production thereof, and uses therefor.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to use dialkyl peroxides such as dicumyl peroxide, peroxy ketals such as 1,1-bis(t-butylperoxy)-3,3,5-trimethyl cyclohexane, and peroxy esters such as t-butyl-peroxyisopropyl carbonate and t-butylperoxy benzoate, all of which are organic peroxides active at medium to high temperatures, as polymerization initiators, cross-linking agents, and curing agents (as disclosed in Japanese Patent Public Disclosure SHO 62(1987)-246908, Japanese Patent Publication SHO 52(1977)31255 and Japanese Patent Public Disclosure SHO 62(1987)43409).
Notwithstanding, from the practical viewpoint, there continues to be a need for polymerization initiators, cross-linking agents, and curing agents that are of higher quality than these known compounds.